1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the production of a medical product, as well as to a method for operation of such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the production of bags for medical purposes, it is known to guide the required film plies in separate planes from one another, and to bring them into one plane to weld them, and to transport them further in this plane, in the welded state.
This practice holds true, above all, for a main area of use of the present invention here, namely for medical bags that have an opening in a top side or a bottom side, above all therefore for any kind of ostomy bags, above all colostomy bags.